The Home in a Kits Heart
by TyphlosionBlaze
Summary: Brokenstar has just killed two of his five month old apprentices, Fearing that he will be next, a young kit will go on a journey that will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

The kit could not believe his eyes, as he looked through the bush and onto the scene. What he saw was two apprenticed kits, bloody and dead on the ground, and they were barely five months old. Over their bodies was Brokenstar _how could he, I even thought he liked them,_ but then a horrible thought entered the young kits head _if this is what he does to kits he likes, then what will he do to me._ He didn't even wait to see what Yellowfang had to say about it, he just ran, he ran until he couldn't run anymore, and that was the edge of the territory. He caught his breath in the sunlight, showing his white fur with blotchy black and ginger. He looked back to the territory one last time "good bye, shadowclan".

* * *

He left the border by the Highstones, hoping to find a better life. He was trying to navigate the tall stocks of corn, when he heard a noise in the distance. As it got closer he could make it out clearly _barking._ He quickly ran away from the noise but the noise kept getting closer, and closer. When he broke through the stocks he could feel the dogs' breath on his tail, and he dived for a rickety den that was nearby. The dog rammed its mouth against the small opening, that got bigger and bigger, until it's two leg owner yelled for it, the dog retreated slowly until it disappeared beyond the corn stocks. The small kit did not dare to leave the safety of the hole until it was long gone, and as he left, he realized just how fearful this life would be, but he was still determined to go forward, for at least a chance at life.

* * *

His travels then led to a large two leg place with many dens surrounding the paths that ran beyond sight. The dens had darkened since the sun had set. He had barely traveled through the dens when his stomach started to rumble. He looked around for a place to hunt and found a crumbling two leg den, there were no two legs there and plenty of mice. After entering he found a mouse nibbling on crumbs, he got down and moved forward, but unfortunately he failed his approach and the mouse fled before he even got close, He layed on the ground, lying in his sorrow in the darkness, when a low growl pierced the air. He lifted his head and turned slowly towards the noise, finding the source to be a dog with gray fur. He wanted to run, but there was nowhere to hide. His leg didn't move as the dog slowly approached him. When the dog was inches from him he lowered his muzzle next to his and yelled in cat speak "GET OUT"!

The only response the kit could make was to cry. The dog lifted his muzzle and stared at the kit, now realizing it was kit, awkwardly "aw geese, come on don't cry" the kit continued to cry _what do I do, I'm no good with kids._

The kit started to snivel "w-why a-a-aren't y-you ea-eating me".

"EW, I don't eat cats, I was just protecting my territory. Where do you live, I'll take you home".

"I, I don't have a home".

He didn't buy it, but he didn't know where he lived, so he decided to play along "you know, you shouldn't run away without knowing how to hunt, or fight, so you should really go home".

"I can't"!

The dog pulled back "well then, do you want to stay with me, I can teach you how to live".

"R-really" he looked up with hopeful eyes

"well I can't just leave a kit to die can I" he gestured to another room "come along, I want to show you our bed".

The kit walked with him "what's your name"?

The dog walked into the next room "it's Cinder, what's yours"?

"It's… I don't think I deserve that name anymore".

"Well, how about I just call you Patch for now".

"Sure, I'm fine with that" he said following Cinder into the room, to find a small den with a bed as big as Cinder, he could tell since Cinder was in it already in it. He gestured me over, pulled me in and curled around me, and I enjoyed the warmth he gave me, falling asleep rather easily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Patch what's wrong, that catch you did was good".

"It's not that, it's just, this two leg place isn't for me, I need to be in a forest, grass, trees".

"So, I guess today's the day, I kind of expected this was going to happen, can you at least stay one more night"?

"Of course, it's a bit late to leave today" he grabbed the mouse he had caught and followed Cinder back to their den.

But as they returned, they saw many odd two leg monsters, and they all looked ready to pounce on their den "w-what are they doing"? As he said that one of the two leg monsters swung its appendage and swiftly tore half of our den down, and brought it down on the rest of it. Cinder shook "n-n-no, No, NO"!

Cinder tried to rush to their crumbling home, but Patch stopped him "Cinder stop, you're the one he taught me not to rush into two leg territory".

"But it's not two leg territory, it's our home" he looked over to Patch "or it was my home".

"Cinder, if you want to join me_".

"Just go on your adventure".

"But, Cinder_".

"Leave me alone"!

Patch backed away, and looked down "if you want to join me" he thought of something to set his direction, and saw the setting sun "I'll be heading towards the setting sun" and Patch started his travel towards the setting sun.

* * *

Patch traveled along the dens of the two legs, looking for somewhere to sleep when he heard voices talking down an alleyway "well, well, well, look who is under my paw, an, and I quote, 'all powerful being who can never be killed'".

"T-that's still t-t-true".

"oh really, I know how your little trick works, or it's weakness at least, it hurts you as well, that's why you attack at a distance" Patch heard a gulp "but that doesn't matter now" the cat lifted a claw "all that matters is that I'm going to be rid of a pest".

"N-NO PLEASE"! Without thinking Patch dove into the cat, knocking him away from his prey. He looked down to see who he saved, finding it to be in fact prey. In his confusion the cat he tackled came back and struck him down to the ground "how dare you interfere, this is my only chance and I'm not going to let you ruin_" he was interrupted when a glowing feather landed on his head "aw dog sh_" and in a flash he couldn't see and in a bang he couldn't hear, both were temporary. When his sight returned he found the cat that was attacking him limp, and headless. He looked forward and saw the bird holding another glowing feather, and when he sighed the feather stopped glowing "thanks for the assist, what's your name kid"?

"Patch, and how did you do that"?

"It's more complicated to explain" he flew onto Patch's head "where you off to"?

Patch looked up "W-well, I was heading towards the setting sun, w-what are you doing"?

"I'm just hanging around; maybe I'll just hang out with you".

"You don't have anything better to do".

"Nope" he then flies onto a dumpster "shall we head out"?

This was definitely the strangest thing to happen to Patch, but he wasn't about to deny the creature that can kill people with a feather "if you know a place to stay for the night".

"of course".


	3. Chapter 3

"How far are we from the edge of this place" Patch asked his bird friend, who was coming back down from his glide.

He landed on Patch's head "looks like we have a few more cross paths to go by, and we'll be out of here".

"Great, it'll be amazing to get out of this place and get a breath of forest air. I just realized, I didn't get your name".

"Well I can't give you one, as in I don't have one".

"Mind if I give you a name, I'd rather not just call you 'bird' while we're traveling".

"As long as it's a good name".

Patch looked at the bird, examining his rainbow patterned wings, which contrasted against the tan feathers on his body "how about… Tweeters"?

"No".

"Lightfeather"?

"NO".

"Featherbang"?

"NO"!

He gave the next one a lot of thought "how does Rainbowwing sound"?

looked ready to deny whatever I said, but he thought about the name "eh, its ok, Rainbowwing it is".

"Good. Why do you have such odd colors for your wings"?

"I was born like this, and I think I was born with my 'feather bang' ability to, I'm not sure since I learned I could do it awhile back" the talking stopped for a moment "do you have a special ability"?

Patch looked at Rainbowwing curiously "I don't know, how could I tell"?

"Well, from what I've learned, it's always discovered with focus" he looked around as they walked and locked on as they passed an alley way "hold on, let's try something" he pointed to some strange cylinders on top of a wooden fence "try focusing into one of your body parts, then releasing towards those cans".

Patch was a bit skeptical, but he thought it could be a good distraction, still hoping that Cinder would catch up. He looked to the can, and then he focused on his right paw. As he did he felt a strange feeling build, and when it felt full, he released it, and with a clank, the can was launched behind the fence "wow" a familiar voice said to his left.

He turned and saw the grey pelt of his friend "Cinder, you came" Patch ran to him and nuzzled into the part of his leg under his shoulder.

"You missed me that much" he then looked over to Rainbowwing "who's the bird"?

"Oh right, Cinder, this is Rainbowwing, Rainbowwing, this is Cinder" he said referring to each of them. They both sized each other up and gave each other a skeptical hello "so shall we be off"?

"Yeah, and you can explain to me how you did that trick" Cinder said, looking down at Patch's paws.

"Ok".


End file.
